Impact
by SkittlesGal
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to see THG post Battle of the Titans, before Heros of Olympus . It brings back some painful memories though. This isn't ment to be a happy story; I'm trying to point out some of the things in THG that are more important than the romance, because that isn't all Suzanne Collins wrote about in her books. It will be fun at some points. Rated T because it's THG


_**Quick disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, nor do I own The Hunger Games or those characters. Enjoy!**_

I pull up in front of the apartment and Annabeth comes out. Oh Poseidon, it's hard not to let my jaw drop. It's been several weeks since I've seen her and if I'm going to be honest, I missed her a lot (Don't tell her I said that).

She jumps in the car. "Hey Seaweed Brain! What's up?" I look up at the roof of my car. Paul gave his old Prius to me when he got a replacement after Blackjack kind of landed on top of it.

"Blackjack's hoofmarks that I tried to fix with a sledgehammer, that's what."

She laughs and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go Percy. The lines are going to get really long, really fast."

"Ah I don't know Annabeth. I mean, it can't be _that_ crowded." I know we're going to see a midnight premier, but still…

Annabeth raises her eyebrows at me and brushes her curly hair off her shoulder. "Have you ever seen what a full theater of 200 screaming fan girls looks like? Imagine the Aphrodite cabin multiplied by fifty running on nothing but sugary drinks and lipstick and Robert Pattinson just showed up handing out autographs."

I know that Pattinson was in Twilight; he played the creepy vampire dude. I still can't resist a little jibe at Annabeth though. "Wait… Why would fan girls care about Cedric? I mean, the whole thing is about Harry, right?" She punches my arm. I guess I was asking for it.

"Just shut up and keep driving Seaweed Brain."

I guess Annabeth wasn't joking about the screaming fan girls. In fact, I think she understated. Everyone there seemed to be wearing shirts advertising the movie or announcing their favorite character. Pay me a drachma for every time I heard someone yell Team Peeta or Team Gale and I could buy Olympus three times over.

Turning to Annabeth, I say, "You forgot to mention that fan girls are rabid."

Standing in line waiting to get into the theater was slightly nightmarish. I pull the tickets out of my wallet and hand one to Annabeth. As she takes it, she asks me, "Did you finish it?"

"Finish what?"

"The Hunger Games. Did you finish it?" Just then a sign comes flying out of nowhere and hits her on the back of the head. She picks it up and after a miniature struggle, we can both read it.

**JOSH HUTCHERSON, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

"I can't believe this. What idiot…" Annabeth stopped herself. "So, did you finish the book?"

_Di imoratles_, I had prayed she wouldn't ask that. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Well, I got through most of the book…But I didn't have time to finish it. I read up to page 247… Then I looked up the summary on Wikipedia." I duck as Annabeth takes a halfhearted swipe at my head.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! You couldn't finish it, even with the Greek copy I let you borrow?"

"Fine then. How many times have you read it?" I ask.

"Since when?" Oh gods, no.

"Since last week."

I can see the gears in Annabeth's head turning as she tries to remember. "Four. I wanted to remember every detail so I could compare it to the movie."

Ah. She still thinks that the book will follow the movie fairly well. "Annabeth, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Remember what they did to our movie? This is Hollywood; they don't follow the books. My mom says that they couldn't even get _Gone With the Wind_ right." Of course I haven't seen the movie, let alone read the book. But it's still a valid point.

We argue like this for several minutes as the line slowly creeps forward. After what seems like an eternity of trying to ignore all the shrieking fan girls, someone collects our tickets and we can go into the theater.

We take seats in the last row on the farthest right side. It gets really crowded really fast, so no one notices Annabeth sneak the bottles of pop, candy bars, and even a bag of popcorn out of her bag. She opens the popcorn and hands me some; it's still hot. I start to ask how she kept it warm without melting the chocolate and kept the soda cold at the same time, but I catch myself. She might take the time to explain the science of it and I'd be completely lost. Instead, I lean over and whisper to her, "You're a genius."

"Duh." She says in that _You Just Figured That Out?_ tone.

I gotta' say, sometimes I love dating a daughter of Athena.

_**Eh, not the best start. I wasn't sure how to introduce what I'm trying to write about. It's really important in this that I get Annabeth and Percy's characters correctly. Let me know what you think! Please review!**_

_**-Skittles 3**_


End file.
